peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-06 ;Comments *Peel says he'll be reporting from the Eurovision Song Contest in Brussels, Belgium, whilst Bad Dress Sense will be there touring. *Peel plays an Australian rules football record sent by a listener, by the Two-Man Band called Up There Cazaly, and is not sure what is a Cazaly. Cazaly was in fact, Roy Cazaly (1893-1963), an Australian rules footballer. *Peel reads a postcard from Ken Garner, who says he has written a piece about the Eurovision Song Contest in The Listener. *Peel plays a track from Tracy Santa and says it sounds like a page 3 girl, but is in fact a man, who used to be in the 84 Rooms. Sessions *Big Black #1. Recorded: unknown *Bad Dress Sense #1. Recorded: 1987-02-24. First Broadcast: 10 March 1987 Tracklisting *Talulah Gosh: Talulah Gosh (7") 53rd & 3rd *Biz Markie Featuring T.J. Swan: Nobody Beats The Biz (12") Prism *Bad Dress Sense: Cynical Smile (session) *Go Go Lorenzo & The Davis Pinckney Project: Top, Bottom, Side & Rear (Full Version) (12") Polydor *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (7") Fon *Big Black: Newmangenerator (session) *Joe Arnold: Cooking Gear (v/a LP - Kent Stop Dancing - The Sequel) Kent *Brilliant Corners: Brian Rix (7") SS20 *Estrellas De Fuego: Sandy Wayne (LP - Estrellas De Fuego) Foca *Bad Dress Sense: Life's Demand (session) *Noseflutes: History Of Heart Disease (12" - The Ravers) Ron Johnson *2 Puerto Ricans, A Blackman And A Dominican: Do It Properly (12") Grooveline *Big Black: L Dopa (session) *Two-Man Band: Up There Cazaly (Seven's Footy Theme) (7") Fable *Weather Prophets: Naked As The Day You Were Born (LP - Mayflower) Elevation *Jimmy Reed: You Don't Have To Go *Solution Unknown: Weirdo (7" - Taken For Granted E.P.) Self-Destruct *Frankie Knuckles: You Can't Hide From Yourself (Dub Mix) (12") Portrait *Bad Dress Sense: Always Away (session) *Ultra Magnetic M.C.'s: Travelling At The Speed Of Thought (12" - Travelling At The Speed Of Thought / M.C.'s Ultra (Part II)) Next Plateau *Thieves: Talk Your Head Off (7") Planetarium *Big Black: Dead Billy (session) *Joe Burke, Michael Cooney, Terry Corcoran: Reels: The Bells Of Tipperary / Miss Galvin's (LP - Happy To Meet & Sorry To Part) Green Linnet *Wolfhounds: Cruelty (7") The Pink Label *Bad Dress Sense: Need To Love (session) *Tracy Santa: Hell In A Handtruck (7") Exile *Beatmasters Featuring The Cookie Crew: Rok Da House (12") Rhythm King *Buy Off The Bar: Commie Come Back (LP - It's Up To Billy) Ediesta :(JP: 'The Dutch I understand are very very fond of whistling and that's some of the best whistling on record since Altered Images' Song Sung BlueSong Sung Blue was whistled by John Peel himself on the Altered Images track.. That's Buy Of The Bar from their LP, It's Up To Billy, does sound very much like a Nightingale song, although I can't immediately remember which one it is, but they do claim to written it themselves and that's called Commie Come Back, as I say it's an LP on Ediesta records') *Big Black: Ugly American (session) *Magnolias: Reach Out (LP - Concrete Pillbox) Twin/Tone *Bon-Aires: Shrine Of St Cecilia (v/a LP - Street Corner Memories Volume One) Ace *Bad Dress Sense: Never So Funny (session) *3 Wise Men: Dub Pressure (12" - Refresh Yourself) Rhythm King File ;Name *020A-B2424XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B2424XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1:00:33 *0:57:29 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2424/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library